Sebuah Penghargaan Di Balik Hujan
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Sekuel dari "Sepucuk Surat Untuk Indonesia". Di balik hujan, pertemuan antara gadis yang selalu mencintai negaranya dengan orang yang tak terduga. Pertemuan yang manis dan hangat dengan setetes air mata. "Terima kasih..." Warning:OC, OC!Male Indonesia R&R


Stress, stress banget gak bisa nemuin waktu yg pas untuk gambar ataupun ngetik fic. Rasanya pengen guling2 deh…uh sibuk kuliah...sibuk banget!

Karena bête nulis fic ini aja deh, tau bagus atau gak, dengan ide seadanya, otak ngadat, lahirlah fanfic sekuel dari "Sepucuk Surat Untuk Indonesia". Melati jadi tokoh utama nih, ciee...si gadis kecil sudah dewasa sekarang.

Ceritanya rada aneh, alay, ah gaje deh. Entah ada yg suka atau gak...

Warning: OOC, OC, OC! Male Indonesia, Alay, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: Melati itu punyaku, Indonesia juga dong! *ditonjok Pak SBY

* * *

><p>Sebuah Penghargaan Di Balik Hujan<p>

Hari menjelang malam, warna langit berubah perlahan menjadi jingga dengan bintang-bintang mulai tampak di balik awan. Semua orang bergegas pulang setelah menjalani aktivitas kesehariannya. Begitu pula seorang gadis yang berjalan di pinggir jalan raya dengan wajah serius.

Gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA itu sedang berpikir keras, hingga ia tidak begitu memperdulikan gerombolan laki-laki yang menggodanya di pinggir jalan.

Namanya adalah Melati Arum Sari, kini berumur 17 tahun.

Gadis kecil yang polos dan naïf itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan pintar. Ia selalu mendapat juara kelas, banyak teman serta ramah pada semua orang. Segudang prestasi ia raih, membuat orang tuanya begitu bangga.

Tapi, hatinya kini sedang galau. Ia baru saja membaca brosur tentang lomba essay di madding sekolah. Essay tentang "Gagasan Pemuda Indonesia Untuk Bangsa" menarik perhatiannya bukan kepalang, membuat semangatnya berkobar dan serta merta memutuskan untuk mengikuti lomba yang diadakan untuk seluruh siswa di Indonesia itu.

Tapi, ketika ia sadar, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis.

Apa? Apa yang harus ia tulis? Ia tidak tahu.

Melati menghela napas dan menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang menghalangi wajahnya. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, pemandangan yang sering ia lihat. Kemacetan, keruwetan, udara yang panas dan lingkungan penuh sampah. Mau tersenyum saja sulit ketika melihat situasi seperti ini.

Memikirkannya Melati merasa sedih, entah bagaimana perasaan Indonesia melihat negaranya seperti ini. Apakah ia bersedih?

Hingga sekarang pun Melati yakin Indonesia hidup di suatu tempat, melihat semua warganya dari jauh. Memikirkan Indonesia yang selalu berjuang keras untuk hidup setiap harinya, membuat Melati merasa sedih.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya untuk Indonesia? Segudang prestasi yang ia dapatkan rasanya tak berarti karena itu sama sekali tidak meringankan beban Indonesia.

Kemiskinan, korupsi, krisis ekonomi, terorisme, dan bencana dimana-mana rasanya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Indonesia.

Melati terkejut saat mendadak ia mendengar bunyi petir, ketika ia menengok ke langit satu tetes air hujan jatuh ke wajahnya.

Hujan?

Tiba-tiba hujan menjadi deras, membuat semua pejalan kaki panik dan mencari tempat berlindung. Melati segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh, sedikit menyesal ia pulang sekolah begitu sore, apa boleh buat ia tadi ada kumpul ekskul setelah pulang sekolah.

Ia berteduh di bawah jembatan layang yang besar dan sepi. Ia cukup basah, hujannya cukup deras. Sebentar lagi pasti banjir, Melati pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara ia pulang. Ia seharusnya berjalan kaki dulu untuk mencari angkot dan akhirnya pulang, namun tempat ia seharusnya menaiki angkot masih jauh sedangkan hujan semakin deras.

Semoga cepat reda.

Perhatian Melati tertarik pada sekumpulan anak-anak berbaju lusuh yang segera bermunculan menawarkan payung pada pejalan kaki. Ojek payung, pekerjaan yang tampaknya…mungkin hanya ada di Indonesia. Sambil berbasah-basahan, anak-anak yang begitu kecil mencari orang yang bersedia meminjam payung mereka. Bayarannya pun tak seberapa, namun mereka tetap gigih melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Lalu ia melihat seorang anak kecil berlari mendekatinya, gadis kecil berpakaian lusuh dengan sebuah payung di tangannya.

"Ojek payung mbak," katanya sambil tersenyum menawarkan.

"Ah, nggak dek," kata Melati, karena ia masih harus berjalan cukup jauh. Dengan hujan deras begini, pakai payung pun pasti tetap basah.

Anak kecil itu kelihatan kecewa namun segera berlalu, mencari orang lain. Melati merasa sedikit sedih namun mencoba untuk melupakannya.

"Kyaaa!"

Melati menoleh melihat anak kecil itu dihadang dua orang preman, entah apa yang ia lakukan tapi kedua preman itu tampak marah. Sayup-sayup Melati mendengar bahwa anak kecil itu belum minta ijin untuk mengojek payung di tempat yang tampaknya wilayah kekuasaan preman-preman itu.

Melihat bagaimana anak kecil itu hendak di pukuli, Melati segera menghampiri mereka tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hentikan!" sahutnya, menengahi anak kecil itu dan kedua preman. Para preman terkejut namun segera menyeringai melihat lawan mereka hanya siswi SMA.

"Mbak, nggak usah ikut campur deh," kata salah satu preman.

"Iya, mending main sama kami saja, hahahaha….," preman yang satunya lagi tertawa. Melati mundur sedikit, tiba-tiba sadar bahwa ia itu perempuan.

Ketika para preman itu mulai bergerak, Melati mundur, membuat para preman tertawa. Melati memang cukup jago olahraga, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan melawan dua orang preman bertubuh kekar di depannya?

Sementara anak kecil di belakang Melati kelihatan begitu takut. Melati tidak ada hati untuk meninggalkannya.

Saat salah satu preman siap menerjangnya, Melati menutup matanya namun kaget karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saat ia membuat matanya, ia melihat sesosok pria di depannya. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang membawa ransel hitam dan memakai kemeja layaknya orang kantoran. Pemuda itu tengah menggenggam tangan seorang preman.

"Aduh mas, mereka ini cuma anak SMA dan anak kecil lho," kata si pemuda. Kedua preman itu tampaknya terprovokasi dengan tindakan si pemuda.

"Jangan ikut campur deh lu, sok pahlawan!" sahut preman satunya dan mendaratkan pukulan telak ke wajah sang pemuda yang segera terhempas ke tanah.

"Kyaaa!" Melati berteriak, namun pemuda itu segera bangkit. Ia tidak terlihat takut, justru tenang sementara ia menghapus bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kita selesaikan dengan damai saja," katanya seraya bangkit. Badannya yang basah oleh hujan kini juga kotor oleh tanah.

Para preman tampaknya tak mau berdamai namun diam saat si pemuda mengeluarkan dompetnya. Meski terlihat berat, si pemuda mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menawarkannya pada kedua preman itu.

"Anggap saja permasalahan ini selesai dan jangan ganggu mereka lagi, termasuk anak kecil itu," kata si pemuda menawarkan uangnya. Satu preman mendengus dan menerima uang dari pemuda itu.

Merasa jumlah yang diberikan pemuda itu cukup, para preman segera pergi. Melati sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Bukannya ia berharap ia bisa melihat adegan heroik seorang pemuda melawan dua orang preman untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis dan anak kecil tapi rasanya…seperti pecundang.

"Jatah makanku…," keluh pemuda itu sambil menghitung uang yang tersisa di dompetnya.

Melihat itu Melati jadi merasa bersalah.

"Anu, terima kasih, biar kuganti uangnya," kata Melati menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ah, nggak usah, tenang, kalau cuma uang itu gampang kok," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Melati merasa tidak enak dan ia melihat pipi pemuda itu lebam karena kena tonjok tadi.

Melati segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan botol air dari tasnya, lalu membasahi sapu tangannya dengan air dan membersihkan luka di wajah pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih ya," kata Melati.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, mengambil alih sapu tangannya dari tangan Melati dan membersihkan wajahnya sendiri. "Aku cuma keluar uang kok, soalnya badanku sedang agak sakit jadi cuma bisa pakai cara begitu saja," jelas pemuda itu.

Melati menggeleng. "Begitu saja sudah hebat," pujinya.

Mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh sang anak kecil yang menarik baju mereka berdua.

"Anu….terima kasih," katanya malu-malu.

Sang pemuda segera berjongkok agar sejajar dengan anak kecil itu. "Tidak apa-apa, oh ya dik, namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku Puspa," jawab anak kecil itu malu-malu.

"Oh Puspa ya, aku In- maksudku, Doni, salam kenal ya," kata pemuda itu, mengusap kepala Puspa dengan lembut. Melihat itu dada Melati menjadi hangat, senang rasanya melihat masih ada laki-laki sebaik Doni yang peduli dan lembut terhadap anak jalanan seperti Puspa.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu," Doni membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan susu kotak. Puspa hanya termenung saat Doni menyodorkan susu kotak itu padanya.

"Ayo ambil," kata Doni. Puspa tampak ragu dan bingung. Doni menarik tangan Puspa dan menaruh susu kotak itu di tangan Puspa. "Diminum ya, supaya tumbuh tinggi dan sehat," tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Terima kasih, Om," kata Puspa, mendengarnya Doni langsung tertawa.

"Aduh, aku sudah setua itu ya?" kata Doni, segera bangkit dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa. Melati dan Puspa tertawa.

"Panggil aku Doni atau Kak Doni saja ya," tambah Doni. Melati tertawa pelan, rasanya kurang cocok melihat Doni yang tampaknya pegawai kantoran dipanggil kakak.

"Kak Doni, terima kasih ya," kata Puspa lagi. Doni mengangguk.

"Sama-sama," kata Doni. Puspa menoleh pada Melati.

"Terima kasih juga kakak," katanya pada Melati. Melati sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk.

"Iya, sama-sama," katanya.

Doni dan Melati memperhatikan Puspa yang berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Anak kecil itu kembali mengojek payung di bawah derasnya hujan.

"Kenapa susu?"

"Hm?" Doni menoleh pada Melati yang masih memperhatikan Puspa.

"Kenapa Kak Doni memberikan Puspa susu?" tanya Melati menoleh pada Doni.

Doni melihat Puspa yang sibuk menjajakan payungnya. "Karena kalau diberi uang, uang itu akan segera diambil oleh seseorang," jawab Doni tersenyum pada Melati.

"Seseorang?" tanya Melati, tidak begitu mengerti.

Doni mendengus. "Yah, seperti preman-preman tadi. Yang jelas, Puspa tidak akan menikmati uang yang ia pegang, makanya kuberi susu," kata Doni.

"Memang salah ya?" tanya Doni. Melati segera menggeleng.

"Tidak kok," kata Melati. Doni tersenyum padanya.

"Aku selalu menyisihkan uangku untuk membeli beberapa susu kotak setiap hari, kalau bertemu anak jalanan akan kuberi. Tentu saja, ada yang senang ada juga yang tidak, tapi tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Doni. Melati termenung mendengarnya.

"Aku…hanya selalu memberi mereka uang," kata Melati.

Doni tersenyum. "Begitu juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting niatnya," hibur Doni.

Melati mengangguk.

Mereka berdua diam, berdiri di sisi satu sama lain sambil menatap hujan deras.

"Sedih ya…"

"Hm?" Doni menoleh pada Melati yang tampaknya sedang bersedih.

"Sedih melihat anak sekecil itu sudah bekerja," kata Melati, menerawang melihat anak-anak jalanan di pinggir jalan.

Doni hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk membantu mereka?" tanya Melati, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Doni terdiam dan menatap ke bawah.

"Aku sendiri…banyak hal yang tak bisa kulakukan," katanya, menatap ke depan dengan tatapan pilu. Melati menatapnya, melihat pemuda itu melihat hujan.

"Kadang aku selalu menyesal, merasa tidak berguna, tak bisa menolong orang yang berharga bagiku," tambah Doni.

Melati tertegun dan ikut merasa sedih.

"Tapi, aku sudah berjuang," kata Doni, tersenyum pada Melati.

"Berjuang?" tanya Melati. Doni mengangguk.

"Banyak orang yang mengeluh, banyak yang tak bisa kulakukan, tapi aku ingin semuanya tahu kalau aku sudah berjuang," kata Doni.

Melati tidak begitu mengerti.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Membuat mereka jauh lebih baik. Sekarang memang belum, tapi aku sedang berjuang," kata Doni tersenyum pada Melati.

Melati mengangguk dan kemudian sedikit sedih. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Aku…, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Melati, membuat Doni kebingungan.

"Aku… aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna, berguna untuk negeri ini," kata Melati dengan mata berbinar namun kemudian kembali pilu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya," tambahnya.

Doni termenung sebentar dan tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Melati dengan lembut, membuat Melati kaget namun kemudian merasa tenang.

"Anak baik, kamu sudah berjuang, aku tahu itu," kata Doni.

Melati mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Doni dengan bingung. Doni tersenyum padanya.

"Bukti kalau kau memikirkannya, 'apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Negara ini' itu tanda bahwa selama ini kau sudah berbuat banyak hal kan? Bila tidak, kau bahkan tak akan peduli dengan Negara ini, hanya dirimu sendiri," jelas Doni, mengusap kepala Melati lagi.

Melati menatapnya, merasa tenang dan hangat. Aneh, rasanya sedikit ada perasaan rindu, seakan ia selalu ingin dipuji dan dihargai seperti ini. Seakan akhirnya ia mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang yang selama ini ia nantikan.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjuang? Tak perlu bingung dengan apa yang harus kau lakukan, lakukan saja yang kau inginkan. Selama hal itu bermanfaat, aku yakin hal itu pun akan bermanfaat bagi negeri ini," tambah Doni.

Melati mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Hangatnya…

"Tapi, kalau bisa aku ingin membantu Indonesia, menyembuhkan lukanya, meringankan bebannya," kata Melati, membuat Doni tertegun.

"Sulit memang, tapi aku akan berjuang," tambah Melati kemudian tersenyum. Doni pun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Indonesia itu kuat kok. Lebih dari yang kau tahu," timpal Doni sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memang banyak luka, tapi tak apa. Karena ada orang sepertimu lah, Indonesia bisa terus bangkit. Jangan putus harapan, teruslah percaya, itu sudah cukup bagi Indonesia," kata Doni.

"Benarkah?" tanya Melati, sedikit ragu. Doni mengangguk.

"Percayalah, Indonesia suatu saat akan jaya," tambah Doni. Melati mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku jadi tenang," kata Melati. Doni tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa kok," katanya.

Melati menatap Doni dengan lembut, rasanya aneh, seperti melihat sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sekilas Doni membuatnya pilu, ada sesuatu dari pemuda itu yang ganjil, sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih. Tubuh kurus itu seperti menanggung beban yang tak terlihat namun ia panggul dengan senang hati.

"Oh ya, ini terima kasih sapu tangannya," kata Doni, mengembalikan sapu tangan Melati yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Iya, sama-sama," kata Melati. Doni lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jas.

"Ini, nanti kamu masuk angin," kata Doni, memakaikan jas itu ke punggung Melati.

"Eh…tapi..," Melati hendak protes, namun Doni menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, asal itu dikembalikan lagi padaku nanti kalau kering ya," tambah Doni mengedipkan matanya, Melati tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, Kak Doni sendiri basah kuyup," kata Melati, menarik jas di pundaknya lebih erat karena ia mulai kedinginan.

"Ah, anggap saja mandi gratis," kata Doni lalu tertawa, Melati ikut tertawa.

"Oh ya, aku punya hutang ya," kata Doni tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Melati kaget dan tidak mengerti. Doni mencari sesuatu di kantung baju dan celananya.

"Ah ini dia," Doni mengeluarkan sebuah pin, pin burung garuda Indonesia.

"Ini, untukmu," kata Doni membuat Melati tercengang.

"Eh, u-untuk apa?" Melati tidak mengerti, melihat pin burung garuda yang terlihat bagus di tangannya.

"Karena kau sudah menjadi putri Indonesia yang hebat," kata Doni membuat mata Melati membelalak. Doni menyapu poni Melati yang basah ke pinggir wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku janji bila kamu sudah dewasa, aku akan memberikan piagam penghargaan yang sesungguhnya, tapi sekarang ini saja cukup kan?" katanya, ia menyematkan pin itu ke kerah baju Melati.

Melati menatap pin garuda itu di kerahnya lalu beralih ke Doni yang tersenyum padanya.

Kenapa ia bisa tahu…?

"Kak…Indonesia…?" tanya Melati sedikit ragu, namun menatap Doni penuh harap. Doni tertegun sebentar namun kemudian tersenyum.

Melati menitikkan air mata dan segera memeluk Doni, atau Indonesia, yang kaget.

"Aku…aku…," Melati tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Selama ini, Negara yang sangat ia cintai ini, selalu ia nantikan saat ia bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Cup cup… anak baik, jangan menangis. Di sini nggak ada yang jual balon lho," goda Indonesia sambil mengelus kepala Melati yang menenggelamkan diri di dalam pelukannya.

Melati hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan, tak ingin diejek seperti itu, Indonesia tertawa kecil.

"Kak…Indonesia… ini sungguhan kan?" tanya Melati, menatap Indonesia. Indonesia mengangguk dengan tampang sedikit bersalah.

"Kalau ketahuan bosku, aku pasti kena amuk," ujar Indonesia namun ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu…suratku…," Melati menatap Indonesia penuh harap, Indonesia mengangguk.

"Surat dari Melati Arum Sari, aku sudah menerimanya, dulu saat kau kirimkan ketika kau berumur sepuluh tahun kan?" kata Indonesia, Melati mengangguk.

Melati menarik dirinya dari Indonesia, sedikit malu tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk personifikasi Negara itu.

Melati menatap Indonesia, yang hanya tersenyum di tatap. Pemuda berambut hitam yang kini agak basah, bermata hitam, ekspresinya tegar dan lembut meski di matanya ada sedikit kepiluan yang tak bisa disembunyikan di balik senyumnya. Tubuhnya agak kurus namun tegap.

Di balik baju yang agak basah itu, apakah tersimpan luka? Apakah dibalik senyuman itu menyimpan kesedihan? Melati memikirkannya, ia meraih wajah Indonesia dan mengusap pipinya yang sedikit lebam.

"Terima kasih," kata Melati dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah diberikan Indonesia padanya, hal yang selalu ia syukuri ia bisa terlahir di Indonesia.

Indonesia menatapnya sambil tersenyum namun sedikit pilu. "Tak apa, tak ada yang kulakukan, semuanya adalah pemberian yang di atas,"kata Indonesia.

Melati mengangguk. Ia masih mengusap pipi Indonesia. "Kau pun…sudah berjuang kan? Aku tahu," kata Melati, mencontoh apa yang Indonesia lakukan tadi padanya.

Indonesia termenung namun ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia menggenggam tangan Melati yang mengusap pipinya.

"Maaf ya," kata Indonesia, mengejutkan Melati.

Melati menggeleng. "Tidak, Kak Indonesia sudah…," Indonesia menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Melati, memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin minta maaf," kata Indonesia.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa berbuat banyak, untukmu, untuk Puspa, untuk anak jalanan lain, untuk semuanya," kata Indonesia.

"Aku akan berjuang untuk menjadi lebih kuat, lebih sejahtera," tambah Indonesia. Melati mengangguk.

"Tapi, begini pun aku..sangat cinta padamu," kata Melati, wajahnya sedikit memerah namun ia mengatakannya tanpa ragu.

Wajah Indonesia pun sedikit memerah namun ia mengangguk. "Terima kasih, aku juga sangat sayang padamu, putriku yang sangat hebat," kata Indonesia.

"Aku…apa bisa bertemu dengan Kak Indonesia lagi?" tanya Melati, membuat Indonesia terdiam.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Boleh, tapi panggil aku Doni ya, aku bisa dimarahi bos kalau ketahuan," kata Indonesia. Melati mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia memeluk Indonesia lagi dan Indonesia merangkulnya lembut.

"Aku akan menjadi orang yang berguna dan akan membantumu," gumam Melati.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Terima kasih, meski bagiku…seperti ini pun sudah cukup…" Indonesia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Melati.

Bagi Indonesia, luka ataupun penderitaan yang ia jalani sehari-hari, bisa ia jalani dengan ikhlas dan tabah selama masih ada orang yang percaya bahwa suatu saat ia akan jaya. Ia sudah berjuang, lebih dari yang semua orang tahu. Meski banyak orang mencibir, mencerca, memaki, Indonesia masih terus bangkit dan berjuang. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan balasan, ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman para warganya dan mendengar mereka mengatakan:

"Aku bahagia telah lahir di Indonesia."

Memang, itu merupakan impian yang cukup jauh. Tapi, percayalah, mungkin banyak warganya yang tak akan sempat melihat kejayaannya. Tapi, percayalah, meski tidak secara langsung, kita pun bisa merasakan kejayaan Indonesia di masa yang akan datang.

Fin

* * *

><p>Kok jadinya aneh banget sih?<p>

Yah, terima ajalah, namanya juga otak ngadat.

Ok, review! Flame juga boleh

Btw, aku sebenarnya sedang bikin doujin Indonesia dan Bali, tapi baru jadi sketsa 5 halaman. Gambarku bagus kok, lumayan lah. Sayang aku belum nemu waktu yg tepat untuk ngeditnya. Apa para reader mendukung? Kalau iya, kasih tahu ya, nanti aku kirimin linknya seandainya udah jadi semuanya.


End file.
